Deraj the Fox (Rebooted)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. " Ah! There lies the Moebian train of thought. All for one and one for none....Sadly this concept is self destructive in nature. The Anti Moebian Federation and army is not just about you and I, it is for our species. I want to give our planet the chance to look past its violent and self-serving nature so it can be brought together as a unified world, a civilized and modern world. "'' ~Deraj explaining his goal to an fellow Moebian after being asked what would be in it for them if they joined.'' "If you only knew the full power of the mind!"~(Deraj showing opponents much stronger then him there mental weakness) Deraj''' Ivan''' Bradanska, or Deraj the fox, is the Anti Version of Jared the fox. He is the "Grand Leader" of all Anti Mobian Army forces. Deraj is the biological father of Adriana Bradanska, as well as Griefan Bradanska.It is also known that he is the younger sibling of Amanda Bradanska as well.Deraj is 34 years old, and Is gifted with psychic powers that were genetically inherited from birth. He has lead the AMA out of the dark days of Scourge and Into a planetary superpower with a great technological and education program. Main Information: Name: '''Deraj Ivan Bradanksa (Please for the love of god just call him Ivan. >_<) '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian fox '''Age: '''34 '''Residence: '''Siag, Moebius. ''Occupation'':' Leader, political activist, teacher, elected official. '''Position: '''Grand Leader (Basically the Moebian equivalent of a an President or chairman) '''Ethnicity:' Evstaldian, (English. He would be from the UK.) Family: Ophelia Bradanska (Deceased Wife), Griefan Bradanska (Son), Scylla Bradanska (Daughter), Amanda Bradanska (older sister), Cyrus Daniel the fox (Primal-son), Jared the Fox (primal self), Grau Bradanska (Granddaughter), Tyren Bradanska (Grandson) Deraj's Personality Deraj is very serious and smart, like his 'Mobian Prime' he thinks of using strategy, unlike his prime he is fanatical to the A.M.A cause and has a sort of charismatic and radical behavior. Deraj will stop at nothing to see his goals reached, but he cares for other people, and tries to treat his enemies with respect. Many on Anti Mobius (renamed from Moebius after Scourges loss of power), consider him the best ruler they had since Scourge's father because of his passion and desire for what is best for the Anti Mobian people. He also was a member of Scourges fathers' cabinet and a friend to Dr. Kintobor. History Deraj was oblivious to the fact that Scourge killed his own father and for time being he was an aid to Scourge, but once he found out that Scourge was a tyrant he started aiding the rebels and those against Scourge in secrecy. Scourge who knew of Deraj's psychic powers decided to "punish" Deraj in another way, by killing his wife Ophelia the fox. After Scourge killed her while she was watering tulips in her flower garden, Deraj became furious and vowed to overthrow Scourge and set up a better form of government. Deraj's main mission now is to lead the AMA to victory over the prime world and bring peace to his world, no matter how high the cost. Deraj's abilities Deraj is mainly a psychic who differs from his "brother" Jared the fox . Deraj is able to mind control others who do not exhibit a similar frequency as his mind, (such as Jared the fox), or their minds jam the mind controlling frequency (like his daughter does, but she is already loyal to him, In fact he fights for her). He can levitate himself to move and levitate object, but (but in only one direction with the objects). He also has a psychic sword attack where he conjures up a sword made out of pure psychic energy. He also commands a special sub faction in his AMA called the "PSI guard", these soldiers come from the weakest and lousiest grunt to the best sergeant, they are all taught by him in person and he helps them learn and unleashes their Psychic potential in was they never thought they could. That is why many in the PSI core proudly call him, the Great Teacher. Weaknesses *Deraj is mortal *Deraj is physically weak(Note: Nerdy) *Deraj hates stress *Loud noises make him anxious *He will loose it when you play techno music,(opposite of Jared the fox.) *His mind control can literally be disrupted if say Jared the fox starts to sing techno music in his head. *is overprotective of Adriana and Griefan, Deraj will sometimes risk the lives of his own soldiers to protect his children. *hates wet metal and the smell of brass. *Excessive overuse of his powers without cooling down gives him headaches, thus making him unfocused and not concentrating on the battle. His 'Duel' theme: His Peaceful Theme: Deraj on a Red Devil tank png.png Deraj head exsplosion.png Don t mess with family request by lizardman22-d4hsyf6.jpg Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Foxes Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC